


Circus fluff

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Like Family - Freeform, Match, Romance, referee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Baby and her 'family' spend some time together.
Relationships: Ballora/Circus Baby (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 27





	Circus fluff

The black tentacle with an eye on its end retreated from the generator. The damn thing stopped working again, causing a huge power malfunction. Baby asked her friends to fix it but, of course, they came up with such a stupid excuse she just had to let them go. Hey, it was really uncommon excuse.

"Sometimes I miss moments when this thing was the least of my problems" Baby grumbled as the eye appeared in her eye-socket and tentacle hid in her back "I swear, one of these days..." she kneeled in front of it, trying to connect the wires. She cursed under her breath. This did not make sense. Damn machine refused to co-operate. Spare parts were expensive and earnings didn't increase during thirty years. Ok, there were spare parts in this pizzeria but they were old and rusty. They can't go for long. Resigned, she straightened up and kicked the generator with all her strength, which began to work, emitting thick fumes of smoke. She started coughing. As an animatronic, the air was unnecessary to her, but it was still needed for the smooth operation of systems. Or so she believed. 

The generator coughed and stopped "You mean, damn, useless, worthless...!" She kicked it, making a rather big dent in it, but it started working again.

"Once again you will do so and this machine will fall apart " A deep feminine voice said.

Baby extended one of her tentacles to see who was behind her and smiled "Hey, Ballora" She said as the tentacle went back into her body "What are you doing here?" She glanced at the ballerina. No matter how much she looked at her, her beauty took her breath away. Ballora was the definition of beauty. This was beyond doubt. 

The aforementioned goddess smiled her charming smile "I came to see how you are doing. Your swearing could be heard on the other side of the pizzeria" She giggled when Baby scratched her head awkwardly "No worries, I don't think others heard you"

"Cooking or arguing?"

"Both"

She rolled her eyes. Choosing the right ingredients for pizza has recently been the reason for many fierce quarrels she had to break. One time she was forced to lock Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy in separate rooms so they would calm down. Playing the referee when the two tried to settle the score by ping-pong was not her favourite pastime, but it didn't matter. It was still a lot of fun. Not that she's going to admit it. Hell no.  
She took Ballora by surprise when she picked her up bridal style and smiled at her "Let's go" she closed the door to the room with her foot.

She set her down only when they entered the kitchen where, because why not, Funtime animatronics had a ping-pong fight. BonBon as an arbitrator. 

"Passing to Freddy! Look how this pile of white fur bounces the ball! Oh my God! Foxy bravely defended! Ladies and gentlemen, what strong emotions we have here!" BonBon was really into it.  
Apparently, Baby will have to give the judge's stool to a small animatronic. She was fine with it. 

"What's... no, don't answer..." Ballora raised her hand at Lolbit who was already snickering.

Lolbit shrugged her shoulders and resumed watching the 'fight'.  
Shaking her head, Baby sat on the table near the wall, watching the small ball bounce. She didn't notice when Ballora sat next to her and hugged her. With a soft gaze, she kissed the top of ballerina's head "Hey, you" she whispered.

Ballora chuckled "Hey yourself" One of the Minireenas climbed on Baby's head before lightly poking her.   
The boss used one finger to pet Minireena. The small animatronic let out a giggle. 

"Who is adorable? Who is? You are! Yes, you are!" Baby placed her on her lap before tickling her "Awww, look at you!" She tossed Minireena up slightly before catching her.

Ballora's heart swelled at the sight. A very sensitive person hid under the facade of an icy boss. It is a pity that Baby rarely showed it but she did not want to change her by force. She loved her the way she was. She didn't pretend to be someone else. She was just herself. 

"Wheee!" Minireena cheered when she was tossed up again. Her sisters now wanting the same amount of attention. They shouted at each other and fought, which should play with the boss first. Baby devoted the same amount of attention to each of them as she was playing with each of them. Baby couldn't have been happier. She missed all this very much.   
Little animatronics knocked her down and sat on her stomach, giggling happily. Ballora expected her girlfriend to be mad but she just snorted at the 'kids'.

"I'll get you for that!" She embraced all four animatronics before she used her tentacles to tickle them "Revenge time!"

Meanwhile, Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy were still engaged in their match. BonBon having fun of its life. None of them paid any attention to the ruckus Baby and Minireena's were making. The match was very fierce. The ball bounced like crazy. BonBon commented as if tomorrow was not meant to be. In a word, pure madness.

Minireenas were swinging on Baby's appendages. She was glad they were having fun. It's very nice to hear them laugh.  
She extended her arm and took Ballora's hand in hers. She kissed her palm before pulling her close. 

"I love you" She kissed the tip of her nose.

Ballora snorted at that but kissed Baby too. She told her she loves her too before snuggling close.   
The light flickered a bit which made Baby grumble. But Funtime animatronics didn't even notice that. What was the score? Seven for Funtime Freddy and nine for Funtime Foxy? And poor BonBon will need voice box replacement later.   
Baby retracted her tentacles and Minireenas scattered around. She gently sent them away. She leaned against a wall and pulled Ballora upon her so ballerina would be comfortable. Baby whispered something in her ear which made Ballora blush. 

"Baby!" She nudged her ribs with her elbow.

Baby only snickered evilly "Sorry, sorry"

She placed her head on her partner's shoulder and closed her eyes, relaxing into a warm body. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was. Ballora, the most beautiful and kind animatronic, was in love with her and returned her love. She trusted her, admired her and was willing to spend her first time with her. She let her explore her body and soul and for that, she was truly thankful. The pizzeria boss places a chaste kiss to Ballora's cheek and that earned her a chuckle.

"Hay, Baby?" Ballora glanced at her lover "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Baby's eyes widened but she nodded none the less "Of course you can"

Later...

Ballora placed her head on Baby's chest, listening to her heartbeat. It was soothing and she slowly started to drift off. The hand running through her hair was delicate, softly going up and down. She purred when Baby poked the tip of her ear playfully. 

"I always knew you are a big softy, Boss"

Baby rolled her eyes "Never be able to prove that!" She joked, pulling ballerina even closer "Good night, Ballora. Love you"

Before sleep claimed her Ballora said "Night. I love you too"


End file.
